


I'm screwed, aren't I

by chaesonova



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Chaehyo - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, chaeyoung is just a regular old art ho, jihyo is a rich girl, just some cute banter, just...a soft oneshot, mentions of Dahyuns questionable adhesive advice, u know all that good stuff, yeah theres not too much else to say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 09:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14041389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaesonova/pseuds/chaesonova
Summary: Rich girl Jihyo visits Chaeyoungs house for the first time, and falls in love just a little bit more afterwards.





	I'm screwed, aren't I

“Is this really where you live?” Jihyo muttered under her breath, as she entered the front door of the quiet suburban home. Of course she hadn’t  _ intended _ for Chaeyoung to overhear her, but living in such a big house meant she had never paid too much attention to how loud her voice was, and she saw the younger girl stalt for a moment at the comment. 

 

_ Fuck _

 

Jihyo was preparing to see a look of indignation on Chaeyoung’s face, to fuck up  _ another _ conversation, but was shocked to find that she had just tilted her head a little, a vaguely amused expression on her pretty face. Jihyo let out a breath she didn’t know she had been holding in.

 

“What do you mean by that?” There was no trace of offense in her tone, she was genuinely curious what Jihyo had meant. Hell, even Jihyo didn’t know what she had meant, but the way Chaeyoung started to try to balance on her toes - something she only did when she was nervous - made her try to reflect, and  _ fast _ .

 

She thought back to how she had felt when they first entered the dull housing area, all of the houses gray and uniform, with the occasional flowerpot adorning a windowsill. It just seemed very…. _ un-Chaeyoung _ , a girl who looked like she would fit in better living in a flower covered stone cottage, a studio apartment in a big city with the interior covered in paint, anywhere but  _ here _ . 

 

“Hey, are you still there?” Her thoughts were interrupted by Chaeyoung waving a hand in her face - albeit with a very cute expression on her face - and Jihyo came back down to reality.

 

“Ah, yeah...its just….” Chaeyoung leaned a little closer when Jihyo spoke, as if she was going to miss something important that couldn't be heard from anything further than a foot away.

 

“...I honestly didn’t expect someone as… special as you to come from somewhere as ordinary as here.”  Before Jihyo could regret saying something so poetic, Chaeyoung’s cheeks started to turn a very pretty shade of red and any remaining shred of embarrassment she had went out the window.

 

“I…..um….. _ wow _ …..uh….s-so…..uh... _ letsjustgoinside _ .” Chaeyoung stuttered, frantically looking absolutely everywhere except at Jihyo.

 

_ Cute _

 

Jihyo took ahold of Chaeyoung’s hand, which finally made the smaller girl meet her eyes.

 

“So, I’m excited for the tour,” Jihyo said, and Chaeyoung, while still clearly affected, perked up at the words, “what’s up first?” With that, Chaeyoung’s face lit up, and Jihyo’s heart followed suite.

 

_ So fucking cute _

 

* * *

“It’s very…...Chaeyoung,” was all Jihyo could think as looked around the room, walls so plastered with sketches and notebook pages that it was hard to make out the color it was painted (lilac she thinks? periwinkle?). When she looked up to her left she saw that Chaeyoung had strung christmas lights in the shape of a heart, right above the bed as well, and while she should have found it embarrassing, Jihyo just thought it was cuter more than anything. Her eyes moved lower to Chaeyoung’s bed, and, to her disappointment, nothing much caught her eyes, just a bunch of unkempt blankets and pillows (also, who needs three pillows?). Before she could inspect the rest of the room, especially the desk with a lava lamp (it looked like she had painted fish on it) she was interrupted by a small cough behind her.

“So….this is where the magic happens,” Chaeyoung said, and immediately did a finger guns pose, as if to lighten the mood. (it worked but that’s besides the point)

“When you say ‘the magic happens’, are you referring to _that_ ” when Jihyo pointed at the heart with a smirk, Chaeyoung visibly cringed, as if she had forgotten it was there, “little piece of festivity right above your bed?” 

“Ah….yes... _ That _ ,” Chaeyoung said, very obviously looking for a way out, and while Jihyo  _ could _ give her one, it was too much fun watching Chaeyoung squirm. Sensing this, Chaeyoung seemed to swallow her pride and muttered, “I was going through a…. _ phase _ in sophomore year which involved a lot of poetry and bad interior decorations, and I still can’t really get it down. I mean it was Dahyun’s fault,  _ she _ was the one who suggested I use superglue, I should never have-” before she could continue on her tangent, Chaeyoung looked into Jihyo’s eyes again, and she immediately forgot any resentment towards Dahyun. She might as well have forgotten which planet she was on, because as far as she was concerned, the only thing that mattered was how Jihyo’s eyes were fixated on her with amusement, but also more affection than she had ever felt from a single person at once.

“No, please, continue. I want to know more about your vendetta against Dahyun and her subpar adhesive advice,” while the words on paper may have seemed sarcastic, there was no trace malice or annoyance in Jihyo’s voice. What it  _ was _ was playful in a way that was making Chaeyoung’s knees feel a little bit wobbly, and it didn’t help when the older girl took a step closer to her, and held her hand out, clearly expecting some kind of reciprocation. Chaeyoung gracefully decided to oblige.

“S-so, Dahyun…..never trust a girl who thinks elmers glue is the best out there,” She joked, trying to distract herself from how soft the skin of Jihyo’s hand was. This tactic backfired  _ tremendously _ when Jihyo giggled at her words, and now Chaeyoung was standing face to face with the girl she had had a crush on for months, together in her  _ bedroom _ , who was smiling at her like she was the last person on earth.

_ I’m screwed aren’t I _

**Author's Note:**

> uh yeah, so thats the fic! this is the first fanfiction ive ever written, so please keep that in mind, and thank you for reading! <3


End file.
